


Murder Husbands: After The Fall

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, a very very short one, pic with short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">What happened to them after the fall?</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Husbands: After The Fall

  


“I finally found him that interesting. Life with him is a roller coaster ride - we have our ups and downs but we tackle things the only way we know how. This our design.”

\- Will Graham-Lecter  


**Author's Note:**

> Image credits to: [Mads pic 1](https://www.facebook.com/madsmikkelsenGr/) | [Mads pic 2](https://www.madsmikkelsen.net/gallery) | [Hugh's pic](https://www.hugh-dancy.net/photos)


End file.
